Skarlát röpte
by LanaAngels
Summary: "Még régen, emlékszem, hogy a nagymamám mesélt egy történetet nekem és nővéremnek. Egy vörös hajú lányról szólt, akinek minden hajszála egy-egy szerelmet jelképezett. A lány segítette az embereket, hogy megtalálják az igaz szerelmüket, és örökké boldogan éljenek. Ezért mindig azt mondta, legyünk büszkék a hajunkra, mert ez fog elvezetni minket a boldogsághoz."
A borzolt idegzetű halottszépítő és szőrszobrász a patak felé indult a karján lógó boldogulttal. A megkérdőjelezhető hobbikkal rendelkező férfi feladata ez alkalommal kísérleti alanyok begyűjtése volt a Kafka számára. A munka egyszerű volt és nagyon is testhezálló: egy kis városból kellett úgy 30 fiatalt elrabolni, megölni, majd az őt felbérelő tudós laboratóriumába vinni. A fiatal testeknek pedig feltétlenül egészségesnek kellett lennie. Ezen okból kifolyólag ez a lány, aki a férfi karján lógott, selejtesnek minősült. Egy olyan betegségben szenvedett, amit az otthonában élő doktorok képtelenek voltak gyógyítani, így nem nagyon akadtak barátai, az emberek mind féltek, hogy ők is megbetegednek, ha a közelébe merészkednek.

A férfi, miután végignézette vele a szerettei lemészárlását, őt is megverte, majd a közelben lévő patakot szemétlerakóként kezelve belehajította. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy a lányon olyan súlyos sebeket ejtett, hogy pár órán belül meghal, ám ha mégse, a folyó majd biztosan elvégzi a munkát.

 _ **Skarlát röpte**_

A Nemzetközi Védelmi Szervezet, avagy a Cirkusz azt a bejelentést kapta, mi szerint Ekirei városában hirtelen 15-25 év közötti nők tűntek el nyomtalanul. Mivel fennáll az esély, hogy ezeknek a rejtélyes eltűnéseknek köze van a Kafkához, elküldték a Második Hajót, hogy a Kutatótoronnyal karöltve nyomozzanak az ügyben.

Yogi a nyugati erdőben járőrözött, közel a folyó mellett, a perifériás látásába pedig hirtelen bevillant valami… valami vörös. Mikor megállt, és közelebbről szemlélte a vizet, meglátta amint egy fiatal lány sodródik a felszínen, az ő hosszú, vörös haját látta, ami most betakarta testének nagy részét. Yogi gondolkodás nélkül kihúzta a lányt a partra, és megvizsgálta. Úgy tűnt, még valamennyicske élet maradt benne, de még azonnali orvosi segítséggel is kérdéses, hogy életben marad-e.

\- Yogi, térj vissza a hajóra! – zavarta meg gondolatait Hirato hívása. – El kell vinnünk egy anyagot a Kutatótoronyba. Azonnal indulunk – értesítette a fiút, és még azelőtt megszakította a kapcsolatot, hogy az válaszolni tudott volna.

Felesleges is volt minden további agyalás, ha már egyszer a megoldás úgyis változatlan marad. Nincs az az isten, amelyik rávehetné Yogit arra, hogy magára hagyjon egy védtelen, sérült lányt, amikor módjában áll segíteni rajta. Valamint nem tudna megbocsátani magának, ha a világ miatta veszítene el egy ilyen szépséget. Mindenesetre Yogi a karjaiba vette a lányt, és visszarepült a hajóra.

\- Megjöttem! – kiáltotta a bárányoknak, mikor visszaért.

\- Áh, Yogi, végre- ez meg mit jelentsen? – kérdezte Hirato az eszméletlen lányra mutatva.

\- Képzeljétek, - kezdte Yogi – az erdőben jártam, amikor megláttam valamit a vízben fényleni, és mikor megnéztem, közelebbről, ezt a gyönyörű lányt találtam! De úgy tűnik, súlyosan megsérült, ezért gondoltam-

\- Yogi, nem hozhatsz haza minden kóbor lelket, akit meglátsz! – Hirato a fejét fogta.

\- De nézd, milyen aranyos!

\- Ezt már hallottam…

\- De ő még kicsi Nainál és Garekinél is aranyosabb!

\- Hé! Én nem vagyok aranyos! – kiáltott fel Gareki.

\- Tsukumo, fektessétek le valahová, amíg a Kutatótoronyba érünk! – sóhajtotta a kapitány.

\- Éljen! Köszönöm, Hirato! – ugrándozott Yogi hálásan.

Nem tartott sokáig, míg a hajó a Kutatótorony fölé ért, és amint leszálltak, az izgága szöszi azonnal felkapta az alvó szépséget, és berontott az épületbe.

\- Gyorsan! Orvost! Orvost! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten, mivel az út során a lány életjelei egyre jobban legyengültek.

\- Ne ordibálj, te idióta! Már rég előkészítettünk egy szobát a barátnődnek – morgott Akari-sensei, akinek a hangjára Yogi egy kislányokat megszégyenítő sikolyt hallatott. Ennek eredményeképpen a következő pillanatban Yogi és a vöröshajú lány is egy fehér szobában feküdt eszméletlenül.

\- Ne aggódj! – mondta egy hang, mikor Yogi felébredt, és aggódva körülnézett a szobában. – Eltartott egy darabig, de stabilizáltuk az állapotát. Néhány napon belül felébred.

\- Komolyan?! – Borostyán szempár telt meg élettel és ragyogással.

\- Viszont egy dolog aggaszt. A testét nagyrészt egy fertőzés gyengítette le, ami csak az Ekirei nevű város környékén elterjedt. Ez ugyanaz a város, ahol sorozatos eltűnések történtek a minap. Ha a két eset összefügg, talán több holttest vagy sérült is lehet azon a helyen, ahol ezt a lányt találtad.

\- De én csak őt láttam – válaszolta Yogi.

\- Mindenesetre vissza kéne menned, és folytatni a keresést. Szólok, ha felébredt; valószínűleg tud mondani nekünk még néhány hasznos információt.

\- Már itt sem vagyok! - Yogi valósággal kiröppent a szobából és futott, hogy mindenkinek elmesélje: a vörös szépség túlélte.

Ám erre nem kerülhetett sor. Hívása érkezett:

\- Azonnal gyere Ekireibe! Találtunk valami büdös rókalyukat – mondta Gareki.

\- Eh, Gareki-kun? Mit találtál?

\- Csak told ide a képed! Igyekezz! – És Gareki letette.

Fél órán belül a Második Hajó teljes legénysége felfegyverkezve állt egy elhagyatott raktárépület előtt a város nyugati részén. Gareki és Nai elmondása szerint az eltűnt embereket ide hozhatták, hogy kísérletezzenek rajtuk. Nai elektromágneses rezonanciát hallott a föld alól, Gareki pedig ezt követve megtalálta az ellenség titkos földalatti laboratóriumának bejáratát. Ezt követően erősítést hívott.

\- Egy mutánsokkal kísérletező tudós laborjába lépünk be. Gondolom, nem kell emlékeztetnem titeket, hogy mi várhat. Készüljetek fel a legrosszabbra!

Hirato nem túlzott. Sajnos a Kafka tudósainak már nyomát sem lelték, de első ránézésre lehetett tudni, mi történt ezen a helyen. A padló eredeti színét csak találgatni lehetett néhány foltból, amit véletlenül nem borított vér. Az élettelen, eldeformálódott testektől alig tudtak kettőt lépni, a számítógépek pedig mind össze voltak törve, hogy ha bárki is rátalálna erre a helyre, ne tudjanak semmiféle információt szerezni arról, ami ott történt.

\- Hé, itt még van valami! – mutatott rá Gareki az egyik áldozatra.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Hirato.

\- Van valami a kezében. – Gareki óvatosan kioperált a halott kezéből egy memóriakártyát, és keresett valamit a roncsok között, amibe beolvashatja az adatokat. Amíg ezen ügyködött, Yogi felfigyelt még valamire:

\- Ez a lány itt pont ugyanúgy néz ki, mint az alvó szépség! – Az áldozatnak, akitől a memóriakártyát szerezték, pont ugyanolyan skarlátvörös haja volt, mint annak a lánynak, akit Yogi mentett ki a folyóból. Viszont ez az apró részlet Yogin kívül senkit sem foglalkoztatott.

\- Gareki, megtudtál valamit?

\- Mondjuk. A fószert, aki a kutatást vezette, Olbrichnak hívják. Halottakat akart zombivá változtatni, hogy saját hadsereget gyártson. Valószínűleg nem akarta megosztani az eredményeit a fejesekkel.

\- Értem. Tsukumo, vegyetek mintát a testekből, majd visszatérünk a Kutatótoronyba!

Mikor visszaértek, Yogi természetesen azonnal a lány szobájához sietett.

\- Áh, Yogi, visszajöttetek – állította meg Akari hangja. – Jó hírem van, a csajod felébredt.

\- Tényleg?

\- Menj, egy ideje be nem áll a szája.

Nem kellett kétszer mondani, máris a szobában volt, és amint belépett, éjsötét szempár találkozott arany-napfény szemekkel. A lány fehér kórházi ruhákban volt, nyugodtan ült az ágyában, a fejét és a kezeit bekötötték, de ezen kívül úgy tűnt, jól van.

\- Ez az idióta a hősöd – közölte Akari.

\- De maga azt mondta, egy vézna bohócot képzeljek el, ne egy szőke _herceget_ – nevetett a lány.

\- Miért, neked ez a balek hercegnek tűnik?

\- Mindenképpen.

\- Úgy tűnik, jobban megütötték a fejedet, mint gondoltam, kislány – forgatta a szemét a doktor, majd elhagyta a szobát. Ennek főként az volt az oka, hogy megjelent _Hirato_ a többiekkel.

A társainak érkezése kizökkentette Yogit a transzból, amibe a lány kellemesen csilingelő hangjának hallatán került.

\- Annyira nagyon örülök, hogy felébredtél! Mi a neved? Én Yogi vagyok! Hány éves vagy? Hogy kerültél ilyen szörnyű állapotba? – támadta le kérdésekkel a lányt.

\- Hagyd levegőhöz jutni is… - mondta Gareki.

\- A nevem Scarlet, 18 éves vagyok és nagyon hálás, amiért megmentettél, Yogi – válaszolta a lány mosolyogva. Ez a mosoly pedig valószínűleg olyan értékes volt, akár az eső a sivatagban. Legalább is Yogi szíve nagyokat bukfencezett tőle. Végül nem bírta tovább, és gyakorlatilag lerohanta a lányt.

\- Istenem, annyira aranyos vagy! Bármikor szívesen megmentenélek! Hirato, Hirato, ugye megtarthatom? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel, miközben szorosan ölelgette (fojtogatta) az alig magához tért sérültet.

\- Nem – hangzott a szigorú válasz. – Mellesleg, a kisasszony még nem válaszolt arra a kérdésre, hogyan került ilyen állapotba. Nos, lenne szíves megosztani, mi történt önnel? – kérdezte Hirato a szemüvegét megigazítva.

\- Persze… Az egyik este, amikor én és a nővérem hazafelé indultunk a bevásárlásból, megjelent egy férfi, és a társaival megtámadott minket. Nem mondtak semmit, és mire feleszméltem, már egy sötét helyen voltunk. A szobában csak korunkbeli lányokat láttam, és egy fehér köpenyes férfit, aki egyesével átvizsgálta mindegyikőnket. És mikor… amint végzett a vizsgálattal… az emberei megölték a lányokat… a nővéremet is… - mesélte Scarlet. A szemeibe egyre gyűltek a könnycseppek, de visszatartotta a sírást, míg a mondandója végére nem ért.

\- Ez rettenetes, Scarlet-chan! Szerencse, hogy te legalább túlélted – mondta Yogi, és addig ölelgette, simogatta a lány hátát, míg meg nem nyugodott.

\- Ami felveti a kérdést, önt miért nem ölték meg?

\- Azt mondták, én selejtes vagyok, ezért nem foglalkoztak velem. Mikor végeztek a többiekkel, leütöttek, azt hiszem, így fogalmam sincs, mit csináltak velem azután – mondta, majd Yogi mellkasába bújva, ismét elsírta magát.

\- Valószínűleg az Akari által említett betegsége miatt… - gondolkozott Hirato. – Aggodalomra semmi ok, nem találtunk a testében semmi rendelleneset, így amint elfogtuk a tetteseket, biztonságban távozhat.

\- Vagyis addig nálunk fog maradni? – csillant fel Yogi szeme.

\- Csak ideiglenesen.

\- Juhhúú!

\- Ez nem szükséges – mondta Scarlet a könnyeit letörölve. – Sajnálom, hogy összekoszoltam a pólódat.

\- Huh, Scarlet-chan?

\- Látni akarom, ahogy azok a szemetek megbűnhődnek az összes tettükért. Legalább egy kicsit meg akarom keseríteni az életüket.

\- Állj le, csak útban lennél – mondta Gareki.

\- Ha nem engeditek meg, egyedül fogok bosszút állni a nővéremért – jelentette ki határozottan. Ezen a ponton senki nem volt képes vitatkozni vele. A sötét, viharos szemeit teljesen elködösítette a gyűlölet.

\- Legyen hát – mondta Hirato mindenkit megdöbbentve. – Amint új nyomot találunk téged is értesíteni fogunk.

\- Köszönöm.

Később, mikor a csapat ismét a hajón volt, Gareki megemlítette ezt a beszélgetést Hiratonak:

\- Ezt hívják kegyes hazugságnak, Gareki-kun. Ha nem ezt mondtam volna, valószínűleg már a saját vesztébe rohant volna annak ellenére, hogy erőtlen és sérült – felelte Hirato.

\- A nővéréről sem akarsz beszélni neki? Te is tudod, hogy nála volt a memóriakártya.

\- Így lesz a legjobb. Egyetértesz, Yogi?

\- Én nem akarom, hogy Scarlet-chan megint szomorú legyen, vagy veszélybe kerüljön.

\- Tch. Idióták. Előbb-utóbb úgyis rá fog jönni. Nem védhetitek meg örökké – mondta Gareki, és otthagyta őket.

„Megvédem Scarlet-chant." gondolta Yogi, és abban a pillanatban határozottan hitt abban, hogy képes rá. Viszont Scarlet közelebb állt ahhoz az úthoz, amire Gareki utalt.

A hajó még pár napig egy helyben állomásozott. Megvárták, míg Scarlet meggyógyul annyira, hogy elhagyhassa a tornyot. Ezekben a napokban Yogi Nai kíséretében gyakran meglátogatta a lányt, sőt néha még Garekit is rávették, hogy velük tartson. A látogatások mindig vidám hangulatban teltek el, Scarlet mindig magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, bár belül teljesen üresnek érezte magát. Nagyra értékelte, hogy Yogiék szeretnék jobb kedvre deríteni, ezért nem akart szomorú arcot mutatni feléjük, de ez nem működött ilyen egyszerűen.

\- Scarlet-chan, holnap végre kijöhetsz a toronyból! – ujjongott Yogi egy nap.

\- És te is eljössz a parádéra, igaz? – kérdezte Nai.

\- Parádé?

\- Igen! A Cirkusz parádét rendez Ekirei lakóinak, hogy felvidítsák őket a sok szörnyűség után – magyarázta Yogi.

\- Értem.

\- Ugye eljössz? – Nai könyörgő kiskutyaszemeinek lehetetlen nemet mondani. Pláne akkor, ha ez kiegészül Yogi ragyogó, reménykedő tekintetével.

\- Persze.

\- Hurrá! Hurrá! – kiáltozott Nai és Yogi önfeledten.

Scarlet ez alatt a pár nap alatt nagyon megkedvelte a két fiút. Mindkettejük mosolya ragadós volt, és úgy ontották magukból a pozitív energiát, akár a napfény. Lehetetlenség mellettük búslakodni. Valami azonban végig ott motoszkált benne, és ez az érzés nem hagyta, hogy kétségek nélkül élvezze az életet, ami a családjából és a baráti köréből csak neki maradt meg.

~ Másnap ~

Scarlet csakugyan ellátogatott a Cirkusz által rendezett parádéra. Találkozott mindenkivel, megnézte az előadásokat, játszott Naival, ám egész végig hiányérzete volt. A város utcáját koptatva, lehajtott fejjel, köveket rugdosva maga előtt két dolog járt az eszében: az egyik ez a hiányérzet volt, a másik pedig, hogy rendezze saját érzelmeit. Nem volt hülye, jól tudta, hogy a kapitány nem akarja beavatni az ügybe, és azt is, hogy nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy maga álljon bosszút. Szüksége volt valamire, ami lehetővé teszi számára, hogy egyedül is harcolhasson. Nem tudta, pontosan mi is az a valami, de azt igen, hogy nem itt van, messzire kell mennie az otthonától érte, és csakis egyedül jöhet rá, mi az.

\- Hé, gyönyörűséges hölgy, miért vagy ilyen szomorú? – lépett hozzá egy alak macskajelmezben.

\- Nem vagyok szomorú – tagadta Scarlet, de a macska nem akart hinni neki.

\- Hazudni csúnya dolog, Scarlet-chan. Meséld csak el Nyanperonának, mi nyomja a lelked!

„Várj… Scarlet-chan…? És ez a hang…?" Ekkor villant be, mit hiányolt egész nap.

\- Yogi? – kérdezte döbbenten, de sokkal inkább önmagán lepődött meg. Mikor került hozzá a szöszi annyira közel, hogy zavaró legyen a hiánya? És az imént miért érezte magát megkönnyebbülve, hogy itt van?

\- Talált! Én vagyok a szőke herceg, aki megdobogtatja a szíved! – kiáltotta, és ledobta magáról a jelmezét.

\- Ki gondolta, hogy te vagy a híres Nyanperona!

\- Mit mondhatnék, imádom megnevettetni a gyerekeket – vigyorgott Yogi, és kinyújtotta a kezét. – Nos, mehetünk?

\- Hová megyünk?

\- Mutatok neked valamit – válaszolta, majd átkarolta Scarlet derekát, és felrepült vele a magasba. Rövid égi utazás után a szöszi leszállt egy magas torony tetején, és a kilátás felé tárta a karját.

Scarlet nem gondolta volna, hogy a romos kis szülővárosában bármi látványos is lehet, de a Cirkusz fényei most varázslatosan beborítottak minden épületet.

\- Ez gyönyörű – suttogta.

\- Pont, mint a hajad – csúszott ki Yogi száján. Erre Scarlet hosszú ideje először egy igazi mosolyt mutatott a fiú felé.

\- Még régen, emlékszem, hogy a nagymamám mesélt egy történetet nekem és nővéremnek. Egy vörös hajú lányról szólt, akinek minden hajszála egy-egy szerelmet jelképezett. A lány segítette az embereket, hogy megtalálják az igaz szerelmüket, és örökké boldogan éljenek. A beteljesült szerelem jelképeként odaajándékozta nekik a hajszálát, ami láthatatlan fonálként kötötte őket össze életük végéig. Ez a fonál összegubancolódhat, megkophat, de soha el nem szakadhat. A nagymamám mindig azt mondta, legyünk büszkék a hajszínünkre, mert aki vörös hajjal születik, mindig megtalálja a boldogságot. Bár nem tudom, ebből mennyi igaz.

\- Ez lenyűgöző, Scarlet-chan! Én is pont a vörös hajad miatt találtalak meg! Összehozott minket!

\- Tényleg! – Scarlet elgondolkodott egy pillanatig, majd egy súlyos döntés született benne. – Yogi, megígérnél nekem valamit?

\- Persze, bármit!

\- Megígéred, hogy mindig követni fogod a végzet vörös fonalát?

\- A világ végére is követni fogom! – vágta rá Yogi gondolkodás nélkül, és bár Scarlet tudta, hogy Yogi nem érti, mire gondolt ezzel, elcsendesítette a szívében dúló vihart, ami miatt eddig tétovázott.

Aznap este sok minden történt: a csillagok talán még sohasem ragyogtak ilyen fényesen az éjszakai égbolton, az egész város ünnepelt, a Cirkusz Második Hajója ideiglenesen új tagot köszöntött, sok nevetés, evés-ivás. Scarlet igazi barátokra és családra talált, meggyógyították a testét kínzó betegségtől, egy bizonyos szőke herceg pedig betöltötte az űrt, amit nővére elvesztése hagyott a szívében. Minden helyreállt, minden _tökéletes_ volt.

Yogi másnap reggel mégis egy levelet talált az ágyban, ahol Scarletnek kellett volna lennie. A levélben a következő állt:

„ _Kedves Yogi!  
Köszönöm, amiért aznap megmentettél. Hála neked végre találtam egy helyet, ahol barátok vesznek körül. Sajnálom, hogy ezek után önző módon eltűnök, de mindenképp mennem kell. Erősebb leszek, hogy bosszút állhassak a családomért, és erősebb leszek, hogy megvédhessem azokat, akik fontosak számomra. Nem tudom, hogy amit csinálok helyes-e vagy, hogy túlélem-e, de ha egyszer még találkozunk valamikor, remélem, megbocsátasz nekem, és újra felvidítasz majd._

 _Szeretettel, Scarlet"_

A levél mellett egy vörös hajszál volt, amit Yogi az ujjára kötött, majd a kezébe temette az arcát, a haja pedig ezüstszínűvé változott:

„Miért kérsz bocsánatot, ha tudod, hogy úgyis követni fogom a _te_ skarlátvörös fonaladat."


End file.
